


〔盾铁〕无效请求

by SiveryMesic



Series: 世界以痛吻我 [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 世界以痛吻我 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842544
Kudos: 3





	〔盾铁〕无效请求

IF YOU NEED ME, I WILL BE THERE.

寄给Tony Stark的那封道歉信里，Steve Rogers很满意地，以这句无比仗义的话作结。

然后，他开始在漫长的等待中默默守候着老旧手机的电话铃声。当然，出于世界和平的考虑，这部手机最好永远没有它的用武之地，但是出于Steve Rogers的私心，他希望手机铃声越早响起越好。

在这段看似希望渺茫的等待最后，Steve意识到，他其实也可以主动打电话给Tony Stark。他相信他在那封道歉信结尾写下的话，完全适用于他们中的任何一方。

于是在某次顶着通缉犯的头衔秘密执行危险任务的过程中，Steve不顾队友们的反对，毅然决然拨通了Tony Stark的电话。事实上，那次任务并没有复杂到连Captain America都无法应付的地步，但是Steve Rogers缺乏耐心等到下一位Ultron级别的反派光临地球之时。

为了逼真的效果，他还刻意把自己弄得较往常更为狼狈一点。他的示弱在很大程度上鼓舞了敌人的士气，Steve寻隙又往脸上抹了一把来自敌手无私贡献的血污，但他确信即便最后Iron Man拒绝支援，他也有能力将这群腌臜货色摆平。

他为这件事，已偷偷摸摸策划蛮久的了。

所幸Tony Stark如他所料般，在电话连通的第二声接起了手机，并在了解完情况后以最快的速度赶到了他的面前。是时他因为一时的走神正好被一个头目撂倒在地，这使这出事故看上去比策划中的更显真实。

Iron Man的支援来得着实很快，Steve Rogers想这大约是接起电话时Tony Stark正好穿着他的盔甲的缘故。他能听出来Tony在盔甲后经过扩音处理系统发出的特殊的机械音。

但这出事故随后的发展就有些不如人意了。敌人在看到Iron Man的来援后，阴差阳错地以为Steve识破了他们的后手，于是他们将储备战力一次性全部放了出来。而这远远超出了Steve本来的预计，为此他庆幸自己厚下脸皮提前拨通了这出求救电话的行为，如果当时没有Iron Man这个战力存在的话，他很有可能确实无法从容应付眼前的突变。也是归功于这出小小的意外，事后Steve的队友们未再对他们队长的行为微辞，但每每看到Steve的脸上露出那种难以抑制的笑容，Sam他们还是会忍不住翻起白眼。

敌人在激烈的反击过程中将Iron Man整个抡起来砸到了Steve的身上，那可真是一份不容忽视的重量。Steve Rogers捂着自己不断流血的鼻子从地上爬起来的时候，还有闲情对金红色的身影开玩笑道：“我觉得你变轻了不少，Tony，否则的话我的鼻子肯定玩完了。”

最后玩完的只会是那些反派们，这是在Captain America和Iron Man的联手前永恒不变的真理。

Steve在这起突发事变之后顺理成章地回到了复仇者联盟的总部，哪怕他本人没有想到这个过程竟会如此地顺利。Sam甚至在背后怀疑这一切是不是Steve Rogers和Tony Stark合伙起来的算计，但Cap义正言辞地表示，他不会为了把自己塞回复仇者联盟，而干出任何有损人民利益的事情。

Sam没再多说什么，他清楚Steve并不是急于回归复仇者联盟，Steve其实还挺享受一个人带队去执行任务时那种自由自在的感觉的。而且回归复仇者联盟，这意味着他们不得不重新面对一次索科维亚协议，而Steve显然并不打算在协议一事上做出何种让步。只是这一回没有了Barnes，Steve估计积累了点他不会再与Tony Stark大打出手的信心。

但是这次的回归并没有给Steve带来任何他所期望的改变。他没有顺利见到Tony Stark的面，这不全因Tony Stark总会有意无意地躲开他，不全因Tony Stark不再出席复仇者内部的任何活动。如果只是这样的话，他总能找到方法逮住那位科学家。在他们短暂的分别中，Tony Stark显然想出了一个更为聪明的方法来逃避与Steve的正面交流——他无时无刻不将他自己藏在那个铁罐里，甚至连打开面甲呼吸一口新鲜空气都不乐意。

Steve欣慰地发现他并不是唯一一个对Tony Stark的这种行为持否定态度的人，Pepper已不止一次尖起嗓子叫嚷着Anthony的名字，那是Tony全名中的一个，Steve到现在才知道。Pepper总是会让Anthony在她忙着为Steve等人洗刷通缉犯身份的时候离她远点儿。Steve暗暗心想，或许是因为两人已经分手而Pepper无法对这段感情释怀的缘故，这位女秘书现在对她老板的态度不再像以往那般的尊敬了，比如说Anthony这个别扭的称谓，Steve猜测它大概是出于Pepper存心的报复。

Steve还发现，复仇者成员们对他的态度也与往日有些许微妙的不同。刚开始他以为这种态度的转变从侧面表示了成员们对他的不满，可能关于他对Tony Stark做出的一些事情的不满。但后来他发现，这种态度的转变并不仅仅发生在他一个人身上。复仇者成员们的心情普遍低沉，他们对其他人都保持着这种微妙的态度，他很想知道是不是发生了什么不得了的事情，比如明天就是世界末日而他们对此无能为力。

通过细致的观察，Steve逐渐明白复仇者成员们心情低沉的原因，有一部分正好来自于那套从来不会被脱下的盔甲。他很欣慰自己果然不是唯一一个对Tony Stark的这种行为持否定态度的人，因为这套碍眼的盔甲，Steve回归之后的复仇者生活中总是会出现一些在他看来不合情理的细节，可他却又无法准确描述这种不合理究竟体现在了什么地方。他抓住了一次与Tony独处的机会，拦住了着急着想要离开的人，循循善诱地劝导他和Captain America做一次交心。在发生了那么多糟心的事情后，他们确实需要一次平静的交心来为二人之间生疏的关系挽回些什么。但是Tony Stark拒绝了他，Steve不想使自己看上去咄咄逼人，他宽容了这一次的拒绝，并且在罕见地发现他竟与Tony的盔甲进行了一次平视而并非仰视后，语气轻松地玩笑道：“你是不是忘了垫内增高，Tony？”

盔甲后的人没有回答他，只是举止克制地选择了离开。

Steve Rogers认为他们之间只是需要时间来彼此释怀。

生命还在继续。反派还在孜孜不倦地造反，Captain America与Iron Man的战术配合还是那般的天衣无缝，Steve Rogers和Tony Stark的关系还是没有多大的改善，索科维亚协议还在不断地修改协商，复仇者联盟的成员们还是情绪低沉。

Steve Rogers认为他们之间只是需要更多的时间来彼此释怀。Steve Rogers相信他们总会有彼此释怀的那天。

直到某天清晨神盾局的内线传来了Fury的三栖航母控制网络被人入侵的消息，Steve Rogers决定与Tony Stark组队去Fury的航母上一探究竟之时。

**

“这是个陷阱！”

从Fury的三栖航母上，从万丈高空中失足摔落的那一刻，Steve Rogers拼尽全力，冲甲板上正身陷敌人包围圈的那道金红身影喊道。

喊完后他觉得自己实在是多此一举。打都打起来了，难道还会有人看不出这是个陷阱吗？

但他随后明白过来这句话不是一个提醒，而是一道命令。他的话外之音很清楚，凭他与Tony之间无比契合的默契，Iron Man甚至比Captain America本人更清楚这句话弦外之音的含义。

这是个陷阱，别来救我。

Steve再次发觉自己实在是多此一举。他喊或是不喊与否，他深知，Tony Stark都会我行我素地，不顾大局地，逞强且冲动地赶来救他。他很感激自己有幸结识了这样一位可靠的战友，在看到金红身影义无反顾向他俯冲而来时，他甚至情不自禁地露出了一个微笑。但更多时候，在这个微笑转瞬即逝之后，他对Tony这种本末倒置的武断行为只会感到深深的无奈与乏力。他没有立场去责怪Tony的冲动，当然没有。难道Tony这么做是错误的吗？不，Steve注视着那道离他越来越近的幽蓝亮光，Tony只是放弃了在Steve看来更为正确的那个选择而已。

在这无力左右的坠落之中，Steve Rogers又想起了几年前划开了纽约上空的那道传送门。他在努力回忆，向Natasha下令关闭传送门的那一刻，他是否也有过一瞬关于挽救与牺牲的迟疑。他没办法从记忆中狼藉的纽约街区之外记起更多细节，这大约从侧面佐证了他未曾迟疑。

Steve Rogers经历过沙场上战火与硝烟的洗礼，他明白牺牲是一种残酷无情却又无可奈何的荣耀。一道指引士兵们通往胜利彼岸的命令背后，究竟堆积了多少白骨，只有下达命令的那个人会去一一细数。牺牲会被庄严哀悼与沉痛缅怀，即使这些哀悼与缅怀无法挽回牺牲，更会在牺牲之后成为一些人永生的负疚。然而，在胜利的曙光冲破厚重的云门之前，战友的牺牲不会左右这些人在大局面前理性的判断。

Steve Rogers或许就是这些人的其中一位。他知道在他的心中，被摆放在第一位且不可动摇的东西永远不会是任何人的姓名，因此当他担负起拯救世界的重任时，他总能明白什么是最正确的选择。就世界的和平而言最为正确的选择，而非就Steve Rogers而言。在世界的和平面前，Steve Rogers不值一提。

这些东西，被Tony Stark隔着铁甲抓住手腕的那一刻，Steve欣慰地想，他已不指望这位天才的科学家能透彻明白，他甚至希望Tony永远都不必触摸这所谓的正义外壳下掩藏太深的绝望与痛苦。Steve希望Tony可以一直顺从他自己的心意行事，行那些不会在事后使他悔恨自责的事。Steve清楚Tony的心意，哪怕他在制造麻烦这方面简直天赋异禀，但是Steve清楚Tony做下的每件事都源于他善良的本心，而这已足够。至于，最正确的选择，Captain America愿意无私代劳决断；最残酷的命令，自然得由Captain America来下达。

被尾随Iron Man而来的战机用漆黑深邃的枪口瞄准，已止住落势的Steve仰头看向金红盔甲上两道正凝望穹宇的明亮眼眶。他握紧被Tony抓在掌心的拳，用他在Captain America的名号覆盖之外的那部分心思，只属于Steve Rogers这个个体的心思，想象着面甲下那张熟悉的面庞上此刻正凝聚着怎样的表情。

他想再看一眼Tony Stark琥珀色的大眼睛，他想就在此时此刻，在敌人的枪口下，在万丈的高空中扒掉Tony Stark身上那套烦人的盔甲。

但他不能这么做。就因为他不仅是Steve Rogers，还是Captain America。当然，事实上，Steve Rogers也不能这么做，如果他不想和Tony Stark一起摔死的话。

有子弹冲二人扫射而来。Tony Stark操纵着他的盔甲在半空中灵敏地闪躲着，灵敏中又有些笨拙。在航母上被敌人偷袭时遗落了振金盾牌的Steve就像个供作射击练习的移动活靶，Tony的闪避路线因为他的存在不得不万分小心。

“放开我，Tony。”

在挣脱掉铁人的桎梏之前，Steve还是忍不住要多叮嘱他几句。他害怕这个人犯傻，在与Steve Rogers有关的事件处理上，这个人总爱钻牛角尖。如果他不抓紧眼前的机会多唠叨这个人几句的话，他担心他的Tony又会在事态平息后一个人把自己关起来想一些乱七八糟的事情。

“你必须立刻回到航母里阻止他们的行动，Tony！不要因为我，使整个纽约沦陷在敌人的炮火下，这不值得。”

他满怀希冀地与盔甲俯首垂下的头颅交换了一个对视，然而经过盔甲处理后冰冷的机械音只是异常冷静地反驳道：“我知道什么是最值得的事情。”

Steve在擦肩而过的密集弹雨中微微一笑。

“相信我，Tony，这一切都不是你的错。”

他用力挣脱了Tony牢牢扣下的手掌，当他下定决心这么做之后，他发现这并没有想象中那么艰难。然后，他突然意识到，是Tony自己松开了握住他手腕的手。

这种意识使Steve Rogers没来由的一阵惊惶。

金红盔甲用手心的斥力炮轰下一架欺尽二人的战机后旋即转身，重新向坠落的Steve Rogers俯冲而来。他在面甲之后依旧使用着一种波澜不惊的语气，对Steve Rogers说：“我有一个计划，Cap，伸开你的四肢。”

这是一个奇怪的指令，但Captain America在第一时间就反应过来Tony口中的计划指的是什么。他没有听话地照办，他不清楚Tony究竟缘何产生这种疯狂的念头，他绝不会予以配合。他是Captain America，在他的能力范围之内，他绝不会允许任何一位队友为他做出某种牺牲。他知道牺牲是一种残酷无情却又无可奈何的荣耀，他从不畏惧这种荣耀向Steve Rogers的授予。然而在这毫无凭仗的半空中，他无法蜷缩起自己的身子以作反抗，他感到有一层触感冰冷的金属在逐步附上他的体表，他却无力摆脱。他嘶吼道：“你不能这么做，Tony，我根本不懂得怎样使用你的盔甲，我的体型也无法契入你的……”

说到这里的时候，Steve Rogers的声音戛然而止。他感到自己的头皮有一阵的发麻，某种可怕的念头突然顺着他失去知觉的，僵硬的四肢百骸侵袭进了他的意识，并在其中搅动起一层惊涛。

他想起不久前在他某次与Tony的盔甲做了一个罕见的平视后，曾开玩笑道：“你是不是忘了垫内增高，Tony？”

Steve Rogers与Tony Stark实在是太过默契，因此随后发生的一切都在按照他脑海中勾勒出的剧情逐步发展着。他果真被完美地包裹进了这套金红的盔甲之中。而且，意料之外的是，他没有看见那个本该待在这套盔甲之内的人。

盔甲在他的身体外侧闭合完全的那刻，Steve Rogers觉得自己可能患有幽闭恐惧症。他发觉他与他的世界被这层包裹着他的冰冷金属隔绝两端，而唯一的联系只剩下两道狭长眼眶内投射出的外部影像。这使一种陌生的孤独感突然吞噬了他的心智。他无从想象在这套盔甲中与敌人进行过无数次交锋的Tony Stark是否也会有这种灭顶的孤寂感，是否也会有这种萦绕不去的不真实感。他想起他还曾嘲讽过脱掉盔甲的Tony Stark能算什么，他意识到他从未在意过穿上盔甲的Tony Stark是如何感受。

这套盔甲，似乎比复仇者联盟中其余成员们的制服都要沉重。

也许，比Steve Rogers手中的盾牌还要沉重。因为它的主人是最为平凡的血肉之躯。

熟悉的机械音突兀在他耳畔响起，打断了他脑海内杂乱的思绪，他听见它说：“Anthony为您服务，Rogers先生。现在，驾驶我去完成你的使命吧。”

Steve Rogers还在坠落，他看着布满了面前屏幕的繁杂数据，它们分明近在咫尺，可他却连其中一个最为简单的数字都无法看清。他清楚自己的视力没有出现任何问题，他明白他的无法看清是缘于其他因素。就在这一刻，他将那些与英雄或是正义相关的单词全部从脑海中摒除而去，这么做的结果是，他发现他几乎无法继续思考。他强迫自己想点什么，身处这套盔甲中，想点任何与Tony Stark有关的事情都好。然后他想到，他宁愿此刻自己能与Tony Stark相拥着从高空坠下粉身碎骨，也好过将自己藏在一层金属之后手握美国和平的最后希望。

一声嘶哑的怒吼从Steve的喉间溢出。

“这他妈到底是怎么回事？”

他现在急需一个解释，他一点儿也不想等到世界和平之后再去听这个解释。Captain America也有无法自制的时候，当他确实无法自制时，他会变得比任何人都要不受控制。他已无多余的耐心在得到这个解释之前处理任何问题，他现在就需要一个来自Tony Stark花言巧语的编造下的解释，来使他自己冷静下来。

一个关于Tony Stark无缘无故缺席的解释。

他知道Tony可以远程遥控这些盔甲，但是以前他从未有幸品尝过与一具没有Tony Stark于其内的盔甲并肩战斗时是什么滋味。几分钟前他还在因Tony奋不顾身的支援而心存感激以及另一种形容微妙的小情绪，现在当他发现来救援自己的不过是一具没有生命的躯壳时，感激和那种莫名的小情绪通通变成一种无情的嘲讽，叩问着他的内心。他那关于挽救与牺牲的充满知性的长篇大论原来毫无存在的必要。

机械音只是有条不紊地回应着他的怒气：

“这里是Anthony智能操控系统，Rogers先生，由Tony Stark先生设计创造。我拥有完全独立的自主意识，并不需要人为操纵。我存在的意义是为了保护世界，更重要的是，为了保护你。”

Steve Rogers在面甲下发出了一声轻蔑的冷哼。

他本该一早就发现这件事的端倪。自他回归后，他再也没有亲眼见过Tony Stark的面，所有谈话都被这套该死的盔甲和这个自称Anthony的智能系统慷慨代劳。他现在才明白过来为什么Pepper突然管这玩意儿叫Anthony，可笑的是他当时居然还以为这是Pepper在与Tony分手后心存报复的刻意称谓。Tony的作为使他无法理解，他知道他们之间因某件事划下了嫌隙与沟壑，他没有料到他会承受Tony Stark在这件事上产生的如此巨大的怒火——刚开始他已无法忍受对方不愿掀开面甲与自己正面交流的举动，如今他为Tony Stark逃避如此的行为感到羞耻，Tony甚至连与他共处一地都不情愿。

就因为他隐瞒了一件对Tony Stark来说无比重要的事情，就因为他与Tony Stark在世界的某个角落里不分青红皂白地干了一架？这甚至不如他们在协议一事上产生的意见分歧更能说服他谅解Tony Stark。这些私人恩怨，他们明明有无数种可行之有效的方式来妥善处理，而不必待对方冷漠如此。如果必要的话，他并不害怕做出让步，谁让他该死的了解TonyStark那要命的性格。

“Stark在哪？我要与他通话，立刻，马上。”Captain America阴沉地命令。

“虽然您拥有对这套盔甲的最高支配权，Rogers先生，但是这是个无效请求，我无法满足您的需要。”AI系统耐心且礼貌地回答道。

Steve Rogers没有忘记在这对话的间隙里处理掉半空中嗡嗡作响的那些战机，他已成功地回到了三栖航母的甲板上。双腿重新碰触地面的踏实感使他舒了一口气，他迫不及待地要将他自己从这套盔甲里释放出来，他从来不爱过分依赖这些高科技的东西。但只因Anthony这句诚恳的回答，他迟疑了。

他忽然想起来，这套盔甲是Tony Stark根据他的身材量身定做的。他无法通过思考得出答案，关于Tony Stark为什么要这么做。Tony就像一早便料到会有方才那惊险的一幕发生一般，但倘若他真的一早就料到，他如何还能安稳地坐在某道电子显示屏前，静静地注视着他的伙伴身处险境？

Steve Rogers知道还有一个更加完美的解释来使现在发生的一切合理。但他不想将这个解释纳入任何可能性中。

“什么是无效请求？”

“我目前的技术无法帮您实现的请求，Rogers先生。”

Steve Rogers的呼吸一滞。他从未想过这世上还存在有什么是Tony Stark的技术无法实现的东西。

他下意识地想要伸手去摸自己的鼻梁，那里险些被这金红盔甲砸断，如果当时盔甲里多出一个人的重量的话，他的鼻梁或许难以幸免。他现在很想给自己的鼻子来上一拳，他压根就不在乎他的鼻梁会不会被砸断，他在乎的是那个从盔甲里消失的人现在是否和他的鼻子一般安好。

他最后，闷声问道：“所以……一直都是你。”

“是的，一直都是我。”

“这不可能，你有战损，你……”

“我拥有自我修复功能，Rogers先生。Stark先生对这点考虑得很周到，在一定的承受范围内，我完全可以自我修复。”

Steve Rogers沉默了。他不懂什么自我修复功能，他只知道这个功能的存在几乎斩断了他最后的那抹奢望。他开始嘲笑起自己对Tony Stark的担心实在是太过多余，对方在牺牲一事上的体会甚至超过他得深沉。

Anthony继续说：“您是唯一具有亲自驾驶这套盔甲权限的人，Rogers先生。Tony Stark相信您是最值得他信任的人，唯有您绝不会使用这套盔甲做出任何伤害人类伤害地球的事情。Stark先生相信，只要有你在，希望就在。保护了你，就等于保护了世界。”

Steve Rogers没再说话。他还能说些什么呢？一整个世界都在等待着他去拯救，他哪里还有闲工夫说这些有的没的话。

偏偏是他，唯独是他。

“承蒙抬爱。”他想如是回答。他还想问Anthony，它究竟是何时被Tony Stark制造出来的。是在内战之后？或是早在内战之前Tony就自负地为即将发生的一切埋下了伏笔？他想问Anthony，它究竟是何时被Tony Stark激活的，他想知道，当他躲在瓦坎达时，他是在看哪条新闻，看哪部电影，吃哪顿饭，做哪次体能训练，完成哪回任务，或是第几次偷偷摸摸想念Tony Stark的时候，失去了那个人，又是为何会失去那个人。

关于后者，他隐约有些猜测。

他想问，却又不想听到回答。

他驾驶着这套盔甲，在姗姗来迟的复仇者同伴们的帮助下，夺回了Fury航母的控制权。当Captain America冷若冰霜的声音从盔甲之后传出时，所有的复仇者都有一刹的怔愣，然后Steve Rogers满意地观察到，在这一刹的怔愣之后，所有人都反应良好，没有任何多余的关于某人缺席的询问与质疑。

大约算是报复，他到头来也被Tony Stark狠狠地欺骗了一次，像个需要周全保护的幼儿园宝宝般被所有人合伙蒙在鼓里。他想起自己傻乎乎地冲一个根本就不复存在的人开一些幼稚至极的玩笑的行为，他想他的同伴们看到这一幕时一定在心里默默地笑话着他。

原来被自己一直以来最为信赖的人欺瞒会是这样一种苦涩的质感。Steve Rogers一边命令Anthony把他从盔甲里放出去，一边不着边际地胡思乱想到。他现在无比地希望这一切都只是Tony Stark对他曾经的所作所为实行的残忍报复，他不会再去计较什么对错，关于这些私人恩怨，他可以容忍Tony Stark所有任性无常的行为，他可以承受来自Tony Stark的所有刁蛮怒火，只要他被告知这一切都只是个残忍的报复。

盔甲离身的那一刻他才发现被闷在金属层中的自己早已大汗淋漓，他脱力到，若非有Sam及时的扶持，甚至难以站稳的地步。他不知道使用这套盔甲也需要耗费如此巨大的体能，毕竟他从前看Tony Stark使用起它们来总是一副游刃有余的样子。当然，他不能拿他自己和Tony作比，他根本不懂得这套盔甲里安置的武器该如何使用，他甚至没有依赖任何推进装置，他全程都靠着Captain America的力量在使用着这幅盔甲。他不需要斥力炮，他的拳头比以往的任何时候都要强劲有力，因为它们如今正包裹着一层坚硬且充满韧性的外壳。而且，此时此刻只有拳头砸到敌人身上时那种真实到无法忽略的触感，才能发泄出他堆积在胸腔间的无名怒气。

Anthony一直在试图阻止他粗蛮暴戾的行径，它用一连串极具说服力的数据告诉Steve，让这个AI系统自动操控Iron Man的盔甲会比Steve无知的操控来得更为高效。Steve冷淡地提醒它，他才是那个拥有最高权限的人，当他决定亲自使用这套盔甲的时候，AI系统没有任何权力予以反驳。

Tony Stark大约没有料到这一点，Tony Stark大约是全心全意地相信着Steve Rogers，所以才没有设计一套阻止Anthony执行Steve错误指令的程序。

最后AI管家只能无力地提醒他，他的粗暴行为可能会导致盔甲无法自我修复。

这正是Steve Rogers想要的。

“我想你是故意为之。”

Nick Fury站在航母的舰桥上，其余繁杂的工作人员已被他尽数驱走，偌大的控制室里只剩下刚从战场下来，形容狼狈的二人并肩而立，共同凝视着摊在地上破烂不堪的盔甲残骸。

Steve Rogers的制服被汗水浸透，金发也在水珠的重力作用下恹恹地紧贴皮肤。他的目光落在Iron Man金红盔甲的面部一动不动，似乎属于他的生气正一点一点被那两道狭长的漆黑眼眶夺走。

Nick Fury继续说：“复仇者联盟需要Iron Man，你冲动的行为欠妥，Cap。”

“复仇者联盟需要的是Iron Man，而不是这具冷冰的盔甲。我不想在以后的行动中和一个没有生命意识的伙伴并肩作战，我无法认可它存在的价值，同时，它还具有被敌人夺走Stark科技的隐患，这于你我无益。”

“倘若你说你无法忍受Tony Stark不在你的身边，却偏偏要将他存在过的痕迹填满你生活的各个角落，”Fury偏头去看Steve脸上严肃冷酷的凛冽表情，“这种话比那些大道理更能使我信服。”

Steve紧抿的唇线微颤，没有回答。

“他在离开之前，”Fury继续说，“为每一个他认识的人都留下了些许东西，甚至包括James Barnes，虽然他也没给你的Bucky留下什么好话。我没想到Stark在横冲直撞之余还有细腻如此的心思，然后我发现，这所有人中唯独没有你，Cap，他甚至没有留下一句话给你。”

再次，两人同时看向了地上的残骸。

“因为你是Steve Rogers，他知道你不需要这些东西。”

所以，Tony Stark最后决定将他最为宝贵最为珍重的东西留给Steve Rogers。这东西没有实体，也无法用语言涵括，他将它们留给Steve Rogers，是因为这世上只有Steve可以使这些东西永不褪色，使它们永远保持着最初的模样。

Iron Man的灵魂、信仰，Tony Stark对未来的憧憬、期望。

还有责任、保护，以及所有无法言说的情感和就此擦肩的遗憾。

他慷慨地将这些全部留给了Steve Rogers，却吝啬到不愿留下一句问候。

也许是因为那时的Tony还在生Steve的气，Steve知道Tony在有些事情上远没有他自己想象中的那般大度，那么他至少该留下一个让Steve承认错误的机会。又或许，是因为他明白Steve Rogers最后总能体谅他，如果连Steve Rogers都无法体谅他，还有谁能体谅Tony Stark呢。

Steve Rogers最后觉得，无论是出于哪种原因驱使Tony向他隐瞒了死讯，Stark都是在滥用他们彼此之间的感情。Tony不该如此大度地将所有信任和希望押注到他的身上，有可能，Tony为他做的一切，他一辈子都无法察觉。即使有所察觉，也为时已晚。

而他为Tony Stark付出的一切，Steve不知道，Tony的认知是否也如他这般的迟缓。

他永远都无法知道。

“你们会如何处理这玩意？”

“做个Iron Man展览馆，展出以供游客参观什么的，收到的票价或许可以为美国经济带来点希望？我想我们的技术人员还是有能力将它恢复到可以正常观赏的地步，至少，外表上看。”

“它的拥有权现在在我手上，Fury，它是属于我的个人财产。”

Fury轻轻拍了拍Steve的肩膀。“那又如何，Cap，我知道你不会拒绝把它捐给博物馆的。”

看吧，每个人都对他了解如此，就因为他是Captain America。

“我确实不会，Fury，但我想我有权保留它的一部分以作纪念。”

“那要看你想要哪一部分。”Fury淡然应道。

Steve笑了笑，他想这个回答也许永远不会出现在Fury的计算之中。他说：“自然是这套盔甲最核心的部分。”

Fury不假思索地就予以了拒绝。他声称即使Stark的反应堆在没有技术援助的情况下已经破损到无法修复的地步，他也不能冒着可能会遗失它的风险，将它交给神盾局以外的任何人保管。

Steve指着盔甲的头部，深深地叹了一口气。

“我只是想要面部的护甲而已。”

Fury不出他所料的明显一愣，沉默了几秒才不太确定地开口道：“如果你拿走它，会影响它在展出时的美观效果。”

Steve顾自上前几步，弯腰取下那面布满了划痕的护甲，捧在掌心里细细端详着，轻声答道：“拿走它，所有去博物馆参观的人都会知道，在这套盔甲后实则空无一人。”

Fury说，就算不把它拿走，也没人会以为他们为了支持展出会专门安排个活人钻到盔甲里。

“是啊，所有人都知道这套盔甲后空无一人。”Steve在与那两道眼眶的对视中自语般地呢喃，“除了我。”

除了Steve Rogers。

-END-


End file.
